ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quake of 3000
"Quake of 3000" is the 6th episode of "The Hero Generation." Synopsis While messing around in his alien form, Rocky Toad, Joe accidentally hits a powerful speed when jumping and creates a small earthquake that destroys a small bridge nearby. Plot So, there I was, holding up the bridge with my two own hands. Well, not really; there was a little bit more to it than that. Wait, let me start from the beginning. Maybe it'll be easier for you to understand. So I decided to 'train' with my alien forms. You know, get to know their powers better. My goal was to use all 10 of my alien forms before the KeyTrix's battery died out and had to recharge. Which roughly gave me about 30 seconds with each alien. I positioned my feet on the empty asphalt parking lot by the river. This way, Hydro-Tide could use his water powers with the nearby body of water. "Alright," I said, "let's start with BioHazard!" I pushed down the hourglass symbol on my KeyTrix, transforming into BioHazard. I shot two green explosive discs from my palm at the asphalt, blasting two chunks out of the ground. "Now, time for..." I said, shifting the dial and pressing in the hourglass symbol on my chest. "ConsumaBull!" I picked up the pieces of asphalt and swallowed them, digesting them and then turning them into energy. I shot a single, powerful green beam of energy into the sky from my eye. I shot another energy beam at the asphalt, busting yet another piece out of the ground. I twisted the dial and pressed in the hourglass symbol on my chest again, this time becoming Void Matter. "So far so good," I said to myself, using Void Matter's powers to change the chunk of asphalt's physical properties from being a solid to liquid. I watched the liquid tar spill out into a neat little puddle. Then I used my powers again to turn it back to a solid. It was as thin as a piece of paper. "Man," I said, "Void Matter's powers are awesome!" I twisted the dial on my chest and pushed in the hourglass symbol. Who was I? "Aww, man! I was going for Hydro-Tide, not Rocky Toad!" I yelled frustratedly. "Ugh, whatver." I grabbed the thin piece of tar, getting an idea. I'd jump up as high as I could, then throw the piece of tar down towards the parking lot to see it shatter. I crouched, getting ready. I tightened my grip around the piece of tar. Then, I sprung upwards. It was amazing how fast I was going. I couldn't tell for sure, but I must've been going really fast. I passed by a couple clouds. When I looked down, the parking lot was really small. I threw the thin piece of tar like a frisbee towards the tiny parking lot, wondering if the piece of tar would make it to the ground before I did. I fell faster than I thought, hitting the ground with a lot of force. In fact, it was so much force, the nearby bridge that stretched over the river I mentioned earlier started to look a little wobbly. "Uh oh," I said to myself. I was sure the bridge was going to fall; one of the four support beams was bent from the shock of my fall. But it didn't. It looked fine. A bit unstable, but fine. Suddenly, the thin piece of asphalt I threw from the sky landed behind me, sending out a ripple of vibrations through the ground that was enough to make the bridge begin to shudder. The support beam started to break, the top part sliding over the bottom part. The bridge was about to fall, and a car was coming up the road. Even worse, the KeyTrix thought this would be a lovely moment to time out. Because it did time out, leaving me as myself to save the day somehow. I ran towards the road, waving my arms like a lunatic. "Stop! Stop! The bridge is out!" I yelled. The car didn't slow down. The driver was too busy.... shaving his leg? What? Was I seeing things, or was there a shaving his leg while driving a car? I think shaving and driving might be a bit more dangerous than texting and driving. "Hey, stop!" I yelled again, trying my best to get the driver's attention, simultaneously checking the KeyTrix to see if it'd work for once. "Stupid KeyTrix. Work! WORK!" I repeatedly pushed down on the hourglass button like I always do when it doesn't work, but nothing happened. The car came even closer to the crumbling bridge. What was I going to do? I watched helplessly as the car drove over the bridge. As soon as it did, the weight of the car caused the bridge's support beams to begin to give out. However, the car managed to get across the bridge just in time. As it got onto solid land, one of the bridge's support beams collapsed into the river. The three support beams left made an eerie creaking sound as the weight of the bridge was left among them to hold. Meanwhile, the rushing water below made it even harder for the support beams to stay still. I didn't have long to fix this; and by the looks of it, my alien heroes wouldn't be helping out any time soon, thanks to my stupid KeyTrix's bad timing. I looked over to a group of trees, a large branch lying next to one of the trees that looked like it got struck by lightning. If I could drag that over to the bridge, I could block the road so cars would know not drive there. "Sounds like a plan," I reassured myself as I saw another car coming in the distance. I ran toward the branch, gripped it with both arms, and ran to the bridge. Or atleast I tried. The branch was huge, and it weighed me down by a ton. Suddenly, my KeyTrix beeped. It finally recharged. I let go of the branch and quickly pulled the KeyTrix out of my pocket, activating the holographic playlist. "Rocky Toad ought to be strong enought to lift this branch!" I exclaimed, pushing down the hourglass button. But as I transformed, I knew the KeyTrix messed up once again. "Something tells me that Makeshift isn't going to be as strong as Rocky Toad," I commented to myself. I tried to twist the dial on the hourglass symbol on my chest, but it was locked. Maybe I've been using it too much. Oh, well... Makeshift would just have to try his best. I grabbed the tree branch, pulling as hard as I could. But I was weaker than my human form. This was ridiculous. "Come on, I need to get to that bridge..." I grunted, pulling harder as I realized the next car was nearing the bridge. "Come... on!" Suddenly, a pulse of power surged through my body, and my stomach did a flip. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the bridge with the branch in my arms. "Whoa," I exclaimed, "Makeshift has teleportation? Sweet!" I dropped the branch and glided away from the bridge. I turned invisible so the driver wouldn't see me. The car slowed down at the sight of the branch, and stopped right in front of it. A man got out of the driver's seat and walked over to the branch. An impatient woman yelled at him to hurry up from the passenger seat. A crying baby whined in the back seat. The man grabbed the branch and lugged it out of the way, then got back in the car. "Seriously?" I asked myself. The car went forward. When it got to the middle, the bridge started to sway. The asphalt cracked. A second support beam fell, and the bridge began to fall. "No!" I yelled, grabbing for the hourglass symbol on my chest. "I need Rocky Toad, I need Rocky!" I spun the dial, and pressed down the hourglass symbol. I looked at my hands. Last time I checked, Rocky Toad's hands weren't black and goopy. "Hmm," I pondered. "Void Matter, huh? I think I can work with this." I ran over to the side of the river bank and jumped in the water. On contact, I used my powers to manipulate the the water and turn it into a solid, creating a wall of ice that held the bridge in place momentarily. The car sped off the bridge. "I have atleast 5 minutes left before I time out," I said over to myself. "Let's make this count!" I climbed up the river bank wall and up onto land. I went over to the broken bridge, and manipulated the asphalt, turning it into liquid. Once it was all mixed together, I turned it back to a solid, connecting both sides of the bridge to solid ground once again. Then I climbed under the bridge, multiplied the atoms of the support beams, and created two more support beams for the bridge. I turned the tops of them to liquid and then back to solid to ensure they would stick to the bridge. Finally, I changed the ice back into a liquid, letting the river once again flow naturally. "Another job well done." I said, heroically placing my hands on my hips and giving a smile to no one in particular. Not that anyone was around, anyway. The bridge still looked a little lopsided, but it would do until the city officials fixed it. "Time to go home," I said, just as the KeyTrix started to time out. "...I could walk," I said. "I should probably look before I leap next time." And with that, I chuckled as I began the walk back to my house. Aliens used *Rocky Toad *BioHazard *Void Matter x2 *ConsumaBull *Makeshift Trivia *Joe discovers that one of Makeshift's powers is teleporting. Category:Episodes